


What is the End?

by Merfilly



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, quiet, for Dani</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the End?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanthimus (nan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Dani watched as Allison and Max cozied up. She reached down to pet the black cat winding around her feet, a soft smile on her face. She remembered picking him out as a kitten just after that fateful Halloween, pitching a fit until Mom and Dad gave in.

"Come on, Emily." She left her brother and his girlfriend behind, going to curl up with her cat and stare up at the moon outside. "I wonder. Who is right about the end?" she asked. She was questioning more and more, with her parents' concept of self-discovery guiding her against that hair-raising night with the Sandersons.

The cat purred and rubbed against her, before settling to knead at Dani's legs while the cool air of the fall surrounded them.

"Thackery, whatever the end is, I hope you found your Emily. Both of you will live, so long as I remember," Dani promised softly.


End file.
